moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorren Sin'Dal
Early Life 'Lorren Sin'Da'l was born to the House of Sin'Dal of Quel'Thalas during the War of the Three Hammers roughly one hundred and ninety nine years before the opening of the dark portal.In the home of his house Golden Blood Valley. His house had made sure to keep only the purest bloodlines running through their halls to allow for the longer than average lifespan. Year -150 (Before Dark Portal) Because of this Lorren and his older sister were trained on how to be proper nobles from a very young age, needless to say this resulted in good and bad habits. His sister Aryea would teach him all the things she knew against their father's wishes, and soon Lorren was having dreams of knights in armor and large scale battles on far off shores. But for the first born of this noble house that dream was only that, a dream. His reality would be a life of servitude to his house, he would marry, have an heir and keep the bloodlines pure. Year -50 While the idea of being used by his family for political gain was completely against what the young Lorren believed in, he dared not go against his fathers wishes. For years the young elf grew, he learned all the noble ways of doing things, from how to walk, to how to participate in heated debates, but it was in secret that he practiced his passion. With his sister he trained every hour he could with a blade, and over the decades, he became a master. Year 0 (Opening of the Dark Portal) Age and experience was with him and so, he went to his father to request permission to join the fighting force of Quel'Thalas. The idea burned in his father's eyes, rage took over him as he focused all of it at Lorren's sister Aryea, and with one word, banished her from their house, forever. Broken and alone Lorren abandoned his ideas of adventure and glory, until one day when he heard the offer to join the forces fighting in what would be called the first war. Without hesitation he packed and left, leaving only a note for his father. Year 1-31 (Present) Wars end and new ones begin, Lorren fighting and living through them all, until the fateful day when he learned that his home, had been destroyed by the undead. He returned to his family home, and what he found was a house that had been empty for decades. Now without a family to return to, Lorrenn fully devoted himself to his people, even risking himself and following the path of the Blood Knights for a time. But eventually things came full circle and he found himself standing outside the gates of Silvermoon City, his gaze faded with the hundreds of years of battle...but he was still ready to honor his oath to his people, he was ready for the next chapter of his adventure. With news of his fathers death, Lorren reluctantly must lead his house back from the brink, as the new Lord of Golden Blood Valley. Description Lorren an athletic sin'dorei standing at six feet and five inches and weighing around one hundred and eighty two pounds. His hair is brown and straight, just over fifteen inches in length. His skin is fairly tanned, free of any scars. He walks with a soldierly gait, never slouching or neglecting his posture. He speaks with an cocky tone, wielding a broad vocabulary wrought from affluence and extensive education. Personality A few of the best words to describe Lorren would be cocky and loyal. Knowing he is imperfect he plays off of his strengths, his quick mind and sharp tongue compliment his skills with a blade perfectly. Due to his upbringing he is trained and aware in noble customs and etiquette, however he hates them with a burning passion of a thousand suns, opting to rather eat in the dirt and relax in the local ramshackle inn. His cockiness and disinterestedness is only outmatched by his loyalty, the moment he promises to do something, not even death will have an easy time stopping him. He is at leader in sheep's clothing opting to rather follow and only lead when the need is dire. If this man swears to stand at your side...he will be there even in the afterlife. Possessions He has chosen to leave most of his most valuable and unique possessions in Golden Blood Valley and travel and fight as anyone else, at least until the need arises. Dominion of the Sun With a new calling, Lorren joins the famous Dominion and prepares to serve as best he can in the days to come. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House Sin'Dal Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order